Some embodiments of the present inventive concepts relate to a semiconductor package, and, more particularly, to a semiconductor package including a seed layer having a curved portion and located under a bump.
A demand for portable devices has rapidly increased. As a result, it is necessary to downscale and reduce a weight of electronic components mounted in portable devices. In order to manufacture lightweight, downscaled electronic components, there is a tendency to decrease the thickness of a semiconductor package. Also, there is a need to increase the memory capacity of a semiconductor package. In order to embody high-capacity memory in a limited structure of a semiconductor package, small-sized external connection terminals may be required. Thus, there is a tendency to downscale bumps formed in the semiconductor package.